


A dwindled dawn

by nazharuka588



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazharuka588/pseuds/nazharuka588
Summary: ≪Please tell me what you’re thinkin’≫
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A dwindled dawn

Jin biết đêm đã qua đi khi mây tan và trời thì dần chuyển về sắc xanh nhạt. Nó đồ rằng mặt trời lúc này chưa ló dạng, mà vẫn còn đang luẩn khuất dưới đường chân trời. Khẽ hấp háy khi nhận được những tín hiệu về những tia nắng yếu ớt đang bay lướt qua lỗ hổng của trần nhà, rồi nó vươn tay lên khoảng không, nắm lại.

Không bắt được gì hết.

Điều đó làm nó bật dậy vì chán nản. Và theo thói quen, nó tìm Horobi.

Jin tìm thấy Horobi gần như ngay lập tức, gã luôn bận bịu xử lý hàng tá thứ việc phức tạp và chúng quá ngốn thời gian để gã có thể đi đâu xa được khỏi cái bàn máy tính. Nhưng gã giờ đây chẳng làm việc, cả người tựa vào lưng ghế, chiếc băng đầu được chấp vá từ những mảnh vải rách rưới cùng dây nhợ mà gã luôn đeo như vật bất ly thân đã được bỏ xuống, thêm vào đó là một sợi dây cắm thẳng vào tai. Qua ánh sáng màn hình hắt lên gương mặt nghiêng nghiêng của gã, giây phút đó là lần đầu Jin thấy đôi mắt gã nhắm nghiền. Nó ngây người, rồi dè dặt cất giọng.

“….Horobi?”

Máy móc không phải hô hấp như sinh vật sống, thế mà nó có cảm giác mình vừa nín thở khi nói. Đáp lại nó là sự câm lặng kéo dài.

HumaGear cần năng lượng để hoạt động, vậy mà Jin chưa một lần nhìn thấy gã sạc pin bao giờ. Gã đàn ông ấy vốn đã quá cẩn trọng, đến nỗi cái ý nghĩ rằng “gã sẽ chẳng bao giờ có một khía cạnh yếu đuối hay lơi là nào đâu” đã dần ăn sâu vào trong tiềm thức của Jin. Khiến lẽ thường tình với HumaGear lại hoá nên kỳ lạ khi gán lên gã. Lúc ngộ ra điều này, đầu nó nổ bùng những câu hỏi mà ngay cả hệ thống cũng không lý giải nổi.

Cơn tò mò cồn cào không ngừng thôi thúc, khiến chân như đeo vào đôi hài đỏ mà tự mình di bước. Nó chuyển động một cách cẩn trọng và rón rén, dầu cho hệ thống thậm chí còn có thể hỗ trợ cho nó bật nhảy mà không gây ra bất kì tiếng động nào.

Horobi vẫn không mở mắt ngay cả khi nó đến cạnh bên, quỳ sụp và tì tay lên đùi gã. Jin có thể nghe được cả tiếng vải ma sát được thu vào bộ module nhau khi nó áp đầu lên tay, cùng âm thanh ro ro của hằng sa số các máy móc đang hoạt động chung quanh. Nó bỗng hiểu tại sao Horobi vẫn luôn yêu cầu nó thôi quấy gã khi gã đang làm việc, khi mà đến cả âm thanh nhỏ nhặt nhất mà thường ngày nó tạo ra thông qua bộ thu lại nghe thật ầm ĩ.

Trông gã cứ kì quái làm sao ấy. Có lẽ vì thiếu mất chiếc khăn.

Horobi chưa từng bỏ khăn ra trước mặt nó, cho đến tận vài ngày hôm trước. Nó ở bên Horobi đủ lâu để thoả sức ngắm mặt gã chán chê, nhưng khi không có khăn, chẳng còn gì che đậy vầng trán rộng và đôi lông mày sắc lẹm, cũng chẳng còn gì giấu đi vết rách hung tợn hai bên tai. Trông gã lạ đến mức dù hệ thống nhận diện khuôn mặt có khớp 100% đi chăng nữa thì Jin, vẫn thấy có gì đó khó tin và e dè.

Tình huống ngày hôm đó chỉ cho phép nó kịp nhìn lướt qua một cách chóng vánh, nhưng nó vẫn nhớ rõ và thậm chí cái thoáng qua ấy càng làm nó thêm bận tâm. Tai của Jin có tạo hình như chiếc bánh xe cầu trục, được xếp gọn ghẽ và phân bố theo quy luật nhất định. Nhưng của Horobi thì khác hoàn toàn. Dưới lớp khăn ấy là vết toác hoác được lấp đầy bởi những bộ phận ánh tím nằm ngổn ngang, cùng các đường nứt chi chít nổi cộm trên da. Một cơn giận dữ và đầy ắp căm hờn.

Tại sao chúng lại như thế?

Nó chợt ngộ ra có nhiều điều về Horobi mà nó chưa từng được biết đến. Và có lẽ sau này cũng sẽ không.

Khi nghĩ về những điều đó, lồng ngực nó run lên như thể vừa có gì đấy nảy nở. Khó tả và bộn rộn vô ngần. Jin thấy nó đang dần chìm vào một nỗi mơ màng về những câu hỏi (có lẽ là ngớ ngẩn và thừa thãi), cùng cảm giác sàn nhà dưới chân sẽ sụp xuống bất cứ lúc nào.

Tay nó ngưng lại trong phút chốc trước khi có thể chạm được đến nơi sâu hoắm chất đầy mớ bộn bề, tự hỏi rằng liệu mình có được phép, hay thậm chí là liệu rằng sau đấy có hối hận khi chọc giận Horobi. Nó hé môi, như con người khi thở hắt, nhẹ nhàng đặt ngón tay lên những vết nứt nẻ ghê rợn.

Nếu một trong hai chúng ta tồn tại thứ gọi là xúc giác, thì bàn tay này sẽ gợi lên cảm giác nào? Câu hỏi đó không khiến tay nó thôi di chuyển một cách cẩn trọng, dù thậm chí nó còn không cố để chạm vào những phụ kiện nằm phía trong. Đầu ngón tay chỉ di theo và phát hoạ lại các đường nứt kéo dài quanh phần miệng gồ ghề, cảm nhận sự phẫn nộ và căm tức còn vươn lại đâu đó từ quá khứ, mãi in hằn theo tháng năm.

Khi tia nắng đầu tiên đã vươn đủ cao để lọt vào căn phòng thông qua chiếc lỗ trên trần nhà, Horobi tỉnh cùng lúc với những tiếng tít tít nho nhỏ vang bên tai. Jin thấy được sắc màu trong đôi mắt gã, chợt nhận ra rằng chúng ánh vàng tựa như những viên hổ phách sắc lẹm và sáng rực, cùng ảnh phản chiếu khuôn mặt nó nằm sâu bên trong. Nó không đọc được biểu cảm của gã dù cho thông số đang nhảy lách tách liên hồi, còn gã chẳng buồn đưa ra phản hồi nào.

Nuốt lấy sự lặng câm đó, Jin dời cái ngón tay đang lững lơ bên những vệt nứt đi, thay vào đó là vuốt lên bề mặt phẳng mịn của làn da trên má gã và nở nụ cười.

“Chào buổi sáng, Horobi.”


End file.
